the_tale_of_trollbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Playing
Role-playing is the acting out or performance of a particular role. The Alliance of Arathor's Roleplay In the Alliance of Arathor, we use roleplay as a system to engage the characters that we play in World of Warcraft with one another. Over time, these engagements help to immerse the player into their own story arcs, as well as the guild's. The Alliance of Arathor in particular is a kingdom roleplay and military roleplay guild. The former is the construction of a feudal entity within World of Warcraft, or assuming control of an existing feudal entity from Azeroth's lore; in AoA's case this is the Kingdom of Stromgarde, which controls the city of Stromgarde and much of the territory in-game of the region known as the Arathi Highlands. The latter, military roleplay, is the act of assuming a military hierarchical structure and performing pseudo-militaristic tasks, such as: patrols, training, and military engagements. In and Out of Character In character is when you adopt the control of your roleplay character. It limits what knowledge and abilities you can use. Out of character is represented by the use of double parentheses opening and closing out of character statements. Rules of The Alliance of Arathor # Don't be a dick. # Do not use OOC information to advantage in IC situations. If your character wouldn't know of something due to timing, distance, lack of communication services, etc. than please address situations as such. If you learn something of another character OOC, do not bring it into IC unless your character has a good and fitting explanation of how they obtained such information. # Do not intermingle opinions of OOC and IC actions. A character may be roleplayed as a bad, evil, mean person etc, but OOC should be respectful, patient, and understanding of other players, regardless of rank, time as a Roleplayer, and especially regardless of IC actions. # No racism, misogyny, misandry, homophobia, bigotry, prejudice, etc. in OOC chat; it is understandable if your character is a racist, as it is established in lore that there are many skewed relationships between different kingdoms and WoW races ('Gilneans are cowards', 'Half-elves, half-orcs, etc. are abominations', 'Forsaken are icky'), but there is no basis for racism based on skin color for human races in Azerothian Lore. # No slander, harassment, baiting, or trolling of others OOC. The Alliance of Arathor is a professional guild, and the actions of its members are a reflection on its reputation. Please be kind, generous, and understanding of other players, even enemies. If you feel a character is a troll, harassing you, or slandering your reputation, handle it as professionally as possible, take screenshots, and contact officers for assistance. # Don't be a dick. Add-ons Role-play can be greatly enhanced by the use of add-ons. An add-on is a piece of software created by the community of World of Warcraft for a variety of reasons; economy, utility, fun, etc. The AoA community in particular uses MyRolePlay (MRP) as a tool to help set up a character, writing and saving a character's description, history, experience, and role; Gryphonheart Items (GHI) is used sparingly to create and distribute roleplay items; and MogIt, used as a database to create in-character sets of gear. UnlimitedChatMessage allows you to type more than one in-game paragraph at a time, creating a seamless stream of your content. Finally, Tongues allows you to set up an automatic language translator that can allow your character to adopt a different language, dialect, or accent from the World of Warcraft universe. To get add-ons for World of Warcraft, visit http://www.curse.com/client and download for your computer. Establish an account with Curse and connect your clients. Search through the Curse database with the full name of the add-ons you would like to enhance your role-playing experience, and download them to your client. From the main character select screen of WoW you will see an add-ons button from which you can enable or disable them per character or account-wide (default is enabled).